Snape's Girl
by Vozana666
Summary: We all know what Severus Snape is like. Doesn't feel any sort of sympathy for the students of Hogwarts, or at least he doesn't show it. But one girl changes that. (Harry/OC) future Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

Snape's Girl chapter one.

A girl sat near the astronomy tower, her head down, looking towards the ground beneath her as she sat on the balcony.

She had sat here for many years. Pondering her fate. Wondering what her next step in life would be.

And all that ever came to mind was a blank. Nothing. Darkness.

Her thoughts were constantly something dark. The bullying and exclusion she had suffered for years having beaten her down. Into silence.

Just like her parents had done.

Her parents. They weren't one of the best people in the world.

Her parents were muggles. Well known in the community, very well known, known for something great, they were loved by many for their brilliance and popularity.

But all Lucinda got to see was their fists as they collided with numerous parts of her body.

Lucinda, like many people before her, was an abused child.

They were the reason why she stayed at Hogwarts for holidays, except for the end of school holidays; unfortunately, she had to leave for those.

She noticed that another person didn't like leaving for those holidays as well.

Harry Potter.

He was famous, most people thought that his relatives treated him like royalty. But the way he looked after a year of Hogwarts was over, well, it showed different. Unless he despised being treated like royalty. Which Lucinda didn't doubt, but no one despised it that much.

It was unnatural.

Just like her.

Lucinda heard footsteps, standing up quickly she picked up her bag and was about to leave through the opposite door when-

'Miss Drablow, why, are you out after curfew?' asked a drawling voice. Lucinda turned to see Severus Snape standing at the doorway, which she had come through. Smirking heavily.

'I-I was just-'

Lucinda was cut off however when she felt a slight poking sensation in her brain, as if someone was trying to find something, searching, picking at her brain.

Snape's smirk slipped and hey went a little paler than he had been before.

'Leave and be sure to never let me see you out after curfew again!' he whispered harshly. Lucinda grabbed the rest of her things and ran quickly out the opposite door, running down the stairs and rushing hurriedly to Gryffindor tower.

Where she was alone.

With the thoughts in her head.

For another night.

(***)

The morning was cold. Lucinda had gotten no sleep the night before after the...fiasco? With the potions master.

She was worried.

Not about the fact that she had been caught and might be possibly getting detention from the sour man. But the fact that he had seen something. Inside her head; she had come to the conclusion that, that was why she had gotten 'special treatment.'

Now Lucinda sat in the great hall. Eating her cereal moodily. She thought that Hermione Granger had looked her way, but when Lucinda had doubled back Hermione had gone back to talking to her best friends.

Lucinda sighed, not exactly feeling hungry, she grabbed her things from the empty spot beside her and left the Great Hall.

Once again; un-noticed.

(***)

'This morning class, you will be split up into groups of threes, you will be working on wandless magic.'

The class immediately got into their threes, Harry going with Ron and Hermione, Neville with Seamus and Dean, Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle.

Lucinda just sat in the corner and read a book.

'Stupid loner girl; look at her. What a disgrace.' Muttered a female stuck up voice. Lucinda looked up to see Pansy smirking in Draco's direction but looking at her as if to say, 'Go on, I dare you to say something.'

Draco glared, 'shut up Pansy, leave her alone,' Pansy looked shocked but ignored the smirk that Lucinda threw her way.

'No you don't everyone! I will be assigning the groups!'

Everyone sighed now knowing they wouldn't be able to participate in the exercise with their friends.

Lucinda just rolled her eyes.

'Miss Drablow? I would like it if you could pair up with Mr Potter over here and Miss Granger.'

Ron looked slightly disappointed as he walked away and stood a little away from Hermione and Harry and Lucinda went and stood with the duo where Ron had been.

Harry smiled nicely at her and Hermione sent her a smile that turned into a somewhat worried glance.

Once everyone had been put into groups. Ron having ended up with Neville and Draco, they all set to work on wandless magic.

'Hermione, you're doing it wrong-.'

'I can't be doing it wrong! I'm doing exactly what the book says!'

'Just bec-.'

Lucinda had had enough, Lucinda walked over to where Hermione was standing, with her book in her hands and took it from her.

'Hey! Oh sorry...thought you were someone else.'

Lucinda just shrugged and flicked through the pages until she found the section on wandless magic.

'Continue what you were doing before. And I'll tell you whether you're doing it right or wrong.'

Hermione nodded eagerly and concentrated on her task.

Five minutes later, Lucinda came to accept that nothing was going to happen with Hermione's wandless magic.

'You're doing it wrong, concentrate on the target, relax and think about nothing but pushing your magic out and towards your target. For once, forget about the grade you'll get if you don't get it on your first attempt.' Lucinda said to Hermione, said girl sighed and closed her eyes, her eyebrows knitted together in concentration.

Harry looked at Hermione, trying to look for any changes to indicate if anything was changing.

'I don't think it's working.' Harry whispered to Lucinda.

'Just wait. Something will happen.'

Just as Lucinda had said it, a little bit of air blew Hermione's hair around her.

'Something happened!' Hermione exclaimed, opening her eyes and looking excitedly at Harry and Lucinda.

Just as Lucinda was about to say something Professor Lupin said that class was over and the bell was about to ring. Harry and Hermione went to grab their things, leaving Lucinda alone to herself.

(***)

It was lunchtime now. The hall was full of students mainly in fifth and sixth year talking about their holidays, or Quidditch that was going to happen soon.

Lucinda once again sat alone, reading a book and minding her own business.

Until-

Lucinda turned around when she felt a tap on her shoulder. And she saw Harry Potter standing behind her.

'Yes?' Lucinda asked.

'Er...you're Lucinda right?'

Lucinda nodded.

'Me and my friends were wondering whether you would like to come sit with us, seeing as we always see you sitting alone, we thought you might like some company.'

She was tempted to ask why didn't he notice this five years ago but she didn't.

'No, it's fine. I wouldn't want to be a bother. Besides; I'm used to sitting alone.'

'You wouldn't be a bother.' Harry said.

She looked at him a thoughtful expression on her face.

'Um...look, I don't know-.'

'You wouldn't be a bother and we wouldn't mind at all if you came and sat with us.'

'Maybe...at dinner?'

'Sure. Whenever you feel like it. The offer will still stand.'

And with that Harry smiled warmly at Lucinda and left to go sit with Ron and Hermione again.

(***)

'Why did you have to go and be nice to her?' Ron asked, looking at Harry as if he were insane.

'Why wouldn't I?'

'She's a loner! Nobody likes her!'

'Ronald!' Hermione said, scandalized.

'Well it's true. Everyone thinks she's weird.'

'That's no reason to completely ignore someone. And if not ignore, bully someone.'

'I agree with Hermione. I got the same treatment at my muggle primary school for being different. And I don't believe anybody deserves that treatment. If she decides to sit with us, deal with it Ron or leave. And if not, then feel lucky.'

Ron just looked at Harry embarrassed and continued to eat the rest of his lunch quietly. Letting Harry and Hermione continue on with the conversation they had been having before Harry had decided to go and invite Lucinda to eat with them.

(***)

It had been quite embarrassing being asked by Harry Potter whether she wanted to go and eat with him and his friends. More embarrassing than being tripped by Pansy Parkinson. And that was saying something.

But Harry was nice and wasn't pretending to be her friend for his peers' entertainment. So why was he doing it?

Lucinda sighed and lay on the stone floor, she was back at the astronomy tower again. It was her getaway even though she was always alone. But it got her away from the noise of others having more fun than she, allowing her to hear her own thoughts every once in a while.

She heard footsteps again and was about to stand up and get her things, thinking that it may be professor Snape again, but was shocked when she turned and saw that it wasn't Snape at all.

It was Harry.

'I thought you would be up here,' Harry said, walking forwards and sitting next to Lucinda.

'Why are you here?' Lucinda asked.

Harry sighed.

'I saw you leaving the Gryffindor common room; first I checked the Room of Requirement, then I checked up here and found you here. I came here to talk to you. You seem a little lonely.'

I've been lonely for the last five years, Lucinda thought.

'I've been lonely for the last five years, why do something to keep me company now?' Lucinda asked.

Harry sighed.

'I didn't have the nerve to do it-'

'What happened to your Gryffindor bravery?'

'It disappeared when it came to actually becoming friends with you. You always seemed so different. Not Luna Lovegood different. But different…you always sat alone but you didn't mind and yet here I am, always wanting company now a days, never wanting to be alone.'

'What's changed about you?'

'I made friends for the first time in my life when I came here.'

'Are the rumors about you living in a cupboard true?' Lucinda asked.

Harry sighed; 'Yes, they are. You are the first person I've told.'

'Why me? I know I am not your enemy, but I am not your friend. Why not tell your friends first?'

'I think; that I think that if I tell someone, who I haven't had some sort of past with, whether they not be friend or foe and just tell them outright what happened to me, it'll be better than telling a friend and have them looking at me with pitiful eyes every time I walk by, or every time someone mentions something that is similarly related to that subject. I don't want a pity party. I just want someone to understand.'

'What happened to you?'

Harry picked at a stray thread on his cloak, he laughed, 'what hasn't happened to me?'


	2. Chapter 2

Snape's Girl

Chapter Two.

From that moment on Harry and Lucinda were friends. They both knew they could confide in one another without telling anyone else a thing if one didn't want anyone to find out. Lucinda; because this was her first friend and she didn't want to let him down and Harry; because he knew Lucinda was the one true friend he could completely trust and he didn't want to break her trust at all.

Some were shocked at the new found friendship between the two, but others not so much.

'I'm glad you've become friends with her Harry,' Hermione said, grabbing her books from the library desk, one fell from the table and Harry caught it quickly, placing it on top of the stack she was holding, after a muttered thanks, she turned to smile at him, 'she really needed a friend.'

'Why didn't you become her friend?' Harry asked, causing Hermione to frown.

'I wasn't really sure how to approach her.'

'You weren't sure how to APPROACH her?! She isn't a wild animal Hermione-.'

'I didn't mean it like that and you know it,' she snapped, 'I just mean...I don't know how she would have responded to someone being nice to her. '

Harry rolled his eyes, 'well we know now, don't we. Maybe you can become her friend too.'

Hermione bit her lip.

'What?'

Hermione shook her head and muttered the password to Gryffindor Tower, Harry not having noticed they had gotten there and they both walked through the portrait hole, 'what's the problem Hermione?'

'Never mind.'

'Hermione.'

'I'm already unpopular enough-.'

'Amongst the SLYTHERINS!'

Hermione bit her lip, 'look, I'll try alright. But...I'm not making any promises.'

And with that Hermione walked up the stairs to the girls dormitory and Harry sat down in front of the fireplace in his favourite spot, looking into the flames.

(***)

Lucinda was walking down to the library when she heard an angry yell, 'shut the fuck up Pansy! You have no idea!'

Lucinda stepped back as Draco Malfoy stormed past her, looking incredibly angry. Obviously so angry that she didn't notice her. Then again, even being friends with Harry didn't make her noticed, but then Draco turned around and looked at Lucinda with a softened smile, 'sorry if I frightened you.'

'You didn't frighten me,' Lucinda picked up her book from the ground, 'you may think you're some big shot Slytherin, but believe it or not, you don't frighten everyone,' Lucinda said, lying through her teeth.

Draco frowned before nodding and walking off, leaving Lucinda confused as to why Draco didn't bite her back with a particularly nasty comeback like he usually would.

(***)

Lucinda walked into the common room and obviously she was looking more sad, angry or confused than usual because Harry instantly ran up to her, grabbed her shoulders and looked at Lucinda worriedly, 'what's wrong?' Harry asked, 'what's happened?'

Lucinda shook her head, coming to terms with how close Harry was, she could smell the toothpaste on his breath.

He has obviously just been about to go to bed, if the pyjamas he was wearing didn't speak for itself.

'Nothing. Just...Malfoy.'

Harry eyes instantly seemed to darken, 'what did he do?'

Lucinda pushed Harry away softly and smiled soothingly, 'nothing, nothing to worry about, he had a spat with Pansy Parkinson if you must know and nearly bumped into me when charging out of the library and he had apologized about frightening me-.'

'Did he frighten you?!'

'NO!'

Harry frowned, 'then why would he apologize?'

Lucinda smirked, 'maybe he has some manners, unlike someone else I know who gets worried and nearly tackles someone to the floor to interogate them.'

Harry sent her a half-hearted glare as she sat next to him on the couch in front of the fireplace, 'trust me, I'm OK...if something's ever wrong, I promise I'll tell you.'

Harry nodded, but even with the affirmative nod, Lucinda wasn't sure Harry believed her.

(***)

Severus knocked on Dumbledore's office door and it opened automatically, Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, shuffling through pieces of parchment as Severus sat himself down in a chair sitting directly opposite of Dumbledore. Severus waited patiently as the man finished what he was doing.

'Severus,' Severus looked up at the mention of his name and looked into the shining eyes of the headmaster, 'what has made you come visit me on this fine evening.'

Severus sighed, now was not the time for pleasentries.

'I have evidence that a Hogwarts student is not safe at their home.'

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to learn that peculiar shine, 'which student Severus?'

For once it looked like the old wizard didn't feel like playing any games.

'Miss Lucinda Drablow.'

'A Slytherin?' Dumbledore asked, lifting his eyebrow questioningly.

'No, a Gryffindor,' Severus muttered.

'How did you come about this information then Severus?'

Severus sighed, he didn't really feel like "dobbing in" the girl, but if he actually had to...

'I found her sitting at the Astronomy Tower one night and went to give her a detention-.'

'And you entered her mind without her pemission to find out why she was sitting alone up there?'

Severus nodded, 'and saw memories of her...of her getting abused by a man and a woman, who I can only assume are her parents. Both Muggles I've recently discovered.'

The sparkle in Dumbledore's eyes had come back, 'been going through Minerva's students files again have you Severus?'

Severus nodded, not even guiltily.

'Well...Severus, I don't know what you expect me to do-.'

'Get her out of that house!'

'She'll have no where else to go-.'

'I'm sure you'll find somewhere for the girl to go, for now, just get her out of the godforsaken house,' Severus stood up from his chair and with a turn of his heel and a swish of his cloak, he walked out the door, leaving Dumbledore alone in his office again.


End file.
